


Возлюбленная дочь

by KisVani



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: В минувшие времена Хела и Один были непобедимы, и они были вместе во всех смыслах этого слова.





	Возлюбленная дочь

**Author's Note:**

> Пафос, много пафоса.

Они могли наполнить реки и моря кровью тех, кто посмел засомневаться в могуществе Асгарда. Их кости крошились под копытами восьминогого жеребца Одина, а тела превращались в месиво. От рыка гигантского волка Хелы самые стойкие воины падали на колени, моля о милосердии и о скорой смерти, которую он и дарил им, запуская клыки в податливую плоть.

Один смотрел на свою дочь, прекрасную и могущественную, хохочущую, когда горячая кровь врагов заливала ее доспехи. Он видел в ней отражение себя и улыбался сам. Вместе их было не победить, вместе — они огнем и мечом доказывали целой Вселенной, что владычество Асгарда будет вечным.

— Дочь, взгляни, еще один мир преклонил перед нами колени, — сказал Один после резни, которую едва ли можно было назвать битвой.

Они стояли на холме, и два солнца этой планеты медленно клонились к закату, подсвечивая красным и без того кровавый пейзаж.

Хела сняла шлем, и ветер развевал ее черные как смоль волосы.

— Сейчас я вижу только тебя, мой возлюбленный отец, — сказала она, улыбаясь Одину с тем самым безумием, что заставляло его кровь кипеть.

Он не стал противиться порыву и привлек Хелу к себе, впиваясь губами в ее губы, чувствуя вкус крови на них.

Ночь накрыла их плотным пологом, принесла шепот и смех, принесла жар сплетенных тел и сладкую боль от царапин, оставленных ногтями Хелы, и радость, похожую и вместе с тем не похожую на восторг от схватки. Это не была их первая ночь, не была и последняя.

Под светилами бесчисленных миров отец с дочерью вновь и вновь доказывали превосходство своего родного Асгарда. Но был в этом малый изъян, тот, который каждый из них видел иначе и иначе пытался решить. 

В дни покоя, когда воины возвращались домой, а их предводители отдыхали, Хела удалялась в лаборатории. Создавая новое и улучшая старое.

В один из таких дней Хеймдалль направил к ней Одина, сказав, что тот пожелает увидеть нечто, сотворенное его дочерью.

И он не ошибся.

— Что ты наделала?!

Голос Одина разносился эхом под сводами лаборатории, заставляя зверей и химер, созданных Хелой, прятаться в дальние углы своих клеток.

— Разве ты не видишь, отец? — она обняла Одина за плечи. — Я ращу нашего с тобой сына.

Он указал на огромную колбу, в которой, погруженный в мутный питательный раствор и обмотанный светящимися магией проводами, плавал ребенок. Пусть его кожа и была синей, но Один ощущал в нем знакомую мощь: свою и Хелы. И понял, без лишних объяснений, что именно делает его дочь.

— Это... — у него не было слов, чтобы описать свои мысли. — Это отвратительно.

Хела поняла его реакцию по-своему.

— Я добавила в него частицы ётунов, — сказала она, — чтобы он был сильнее. Но не сомневайся: это наш с тобой потомок. Разве он не прекрасен? Разве твое сердце не наполняется гордостью, когда ты его видишь?

— Да… — прошептал Один, думая над тем, как поступить и принимая решение.

Хела нередко пугала его, и теперь он понял, насколько она безумна. И понял, что она не остановится. Значит, ему самому придется ее остановить.

— Как ты его назовешь? — спросила Хела, не подозревая о мыслях отца.

В тот самый миг он принял решение об изгнании дочери, пусть эта мысль и разрывала его сердце на части.

Ребенка тоже стоило уничтожить, но Один понимал, что не сможет поднять руку на свое дитя.

— Локи, — ответил он на вопрос Хелы, — я назову его Локи.


End file.
